


Kids like toys

by noemiluisa



Series: Kuroshitsuji [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, One Hell of a Butler, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiluisa/pseuds/noemiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive is a kid, and as most children he likes playing. He has even set up a business company selling toys and his butler is there to keep him company while he enjoys his new presents.<br/>Note: this contains Yaoi, various forms of sex, some language, etc. Rated E for explicit sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new game from Italy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story came out of my mind while playing "Cards Against Humanity". I don't know how many chapters I'll make, depends on my free time.  
> English is not my first language so I apologise for eventual mistakes.
> 
> I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor its characters.

 

‘Here is the game that you wanted,’ the old man stated with a smile. ‘It wasn’t released yet in Italy so it was difficult to obtain’.

‘Difficult, uh? You emphasised that on the phone,’ the Earl replied.

‘Ahah, that’s true. The prince gave you the “reward” that corresponds to the attendant, yes?’

‘It’s fine if the “reward” corresponds to the game, but recently clearing it hasn’t been an interesting ending,’ commented the kid swinging backwards on his chair.

‘If it’s a game such that “kids” can handle, then it will be effortless. At any rate you’re telling me to send the next one soon?’

‘Yes’. A dark aura spread around the Phantomhive. ‘“Kids” have a greed for games’.  

‘Since you are you, at the age of 12 you were forced into developing the country’s best game-maker,’ the man sardonically commented, ‘Really, that’s very ominous’. 

‘Please pardon the interruption,’ the butler’s voice came from Ciel’s right side, immediately attracting his attention…

 

* * *

 

 

[Hours later, Ciel’s private room.]

‘My my, you look pretty excited My Lord,’ the dark butler commented seeing the look on his Master’s face.

‘Aren’t kids supposed to react all happy and smile when getting a new present?’ the other replied with a glance. ‘Besides, I can’t wait to open it. Let’s inaugurate it now’.

‘You surely don’t know how to wait. Didn’t I tell you that a meal tastes better the longer you have been starving for it?’ Sebastian commented with a devil’s smile.

‘I am afraid I don’t share your same philosophy’. Ciel got on the bed, his short nightgown barely covering his childish legs. The butler bent down untying the string which secured the eyepatch to the Earl’s right eye. ‘Do you need my assistance with your new toy?’

‘Of course I do,’ the boy answered. He took the box from his drawer and opened it. The demon curiously stared at the object which was in it, wondering what his Master had in mind for that night. A series of small shining spheres of different sizes caught his sight, all of which were made in a hard and lucid material. The little balls were kept together by a semi rigid rod, so that the whole object could be bent up to a certain degree. At the end of the stick there was a ring, probably made of glass as the rest. The demon widely smiled, ‘Isn’t that a bit too much of a gift for you?’

‘I'm not going to use it on myself,’ Ciel replied with even a wider smile. ‘Now, my butler, isn’t your duty to take care of every single wish of your Young Master?’

‘Yes, Milord’. Sebastian gave him a long intense look before adjusting himself on the bed next to him, his hands already working on his job’s clothes.

‘Let me do that.’ The child reached up to untie the buttons on Sebastian’s shirt, his small hands quickly worked through the cloth and soon Sebastian’s upper half was exposed to the cold air of the room. Not that he noticed, aside from being a demon his body was already on fire at the promise of pleasure that his Master held for him.

Ciel unconsciously licked his lips admiring the perfect body before moving downwards, he unbuttoned his servant’s black trousers forcing them down. His frail fingers slid between the man’s legs to pleasure the older one. His azure eye locked into the red irises which glittered into the dark, he felt a strong hand pull him upwards before Sebastian clashed his lips on the child’s much eager mouth.

The demon inhaled the scent of his prey deep, his lust growing minute by minute as that delicate skin rubbed against his most sensitive area. He bit Ciel’s bottom lip causing the other to gasp before taking full possess of his mouth, his tongue harshly swirling around the childish teeth. He grinned at the thought of how small those were in comparison to his own fangs. Sensing Ciel’s need for air, he released the boy, a drip of hot saliva running down the side of the child’s chin. The demon didn’t wait too long before leaning in again, this time licking the flowing liquid from the base of the child’s neck up to his reddened lips. He brushed his own lips onto Ciel’s before asserting, ‘My my, you seem quite lost my Earl’.

Indeed, the kid’s hand had gone still since a while before, such was the intensity of the emotions that had taken his body. ‘Whose fault do you think it is?’ Ciel snapped at him.

A white long finger trailed along the little chin, enjoying the touch of that soft skin. ‘I think you are wearing too much’. With a swift movement the butler got rid of his Master’s clothes and soon his hands were all over him, forcing his back to hit the mattress. Air went out of his lungs, as Ciel felt the cold sheets touch his exposed skin. His body arched the moment Sebastian’s wet tongue licked his length. ‘Ah…Sebas…sstop’.

‘Isn’t this to Master’s liking?’ the demon replied with a seductive smile.

‘Ng…this is not what I meant to be doing tonight,’ the younger one spat at him before overturning their position so that he lay on the top. The butler didn’t oppose any resistance, he was at his Master’s service after all. Ciel angrily stared at him, his contracted eye shining in the dark room. He bent down until his nose was merely an inch from the butler’s face, his hot breath on his lips. ‘I'm the one who is setting the pace here, Sebastian. Try not to forget your place’.

‘Yes, Master,’ the evil creature grinned. ‘I thought you were going to enjoy your new present’.

‘Fufu…weren’t you the one who told me that patience is a virtue?’

The Earl kissed his servant’s dry mouth, moving to the neck a second later, then going further down. His teeth grazed the hardened nipples as he playfully blew on them before taking them into his mouth and sucking on them.

‘Ah…’ a moan left the demon’s lips, his chest arched upwards as his lips parted to release even more sinful sounds. Sebastian’s hands roamed over the little body moving on his while Ciel’s hips pushed down longing for more contact. The boy smirked against the demon’s skin as he heard those blissful sounds. Slowly he kissed his way down, taking particular attention as to avoid a certain zone. He licked the inner knee and hungrily bit the upper thigh, moving his head around his hair brushed against Sebastian’s heavy balls causing the other to inevitably react at the slight contact. His hands rested on Sebastian hips when he moved back to stare at his servant who showed him a starving look.

‘You seem to be wanting me to do something,’ he teased.

‘You are right Master, there are quite a few of things I’d like to have you do now,’ the demon replied in a low tone.

‘But _I_ am the Master and you are _my_ servant,’ Ciel looked at him with an arrogant smile on his lips, ‘Turn around, Sebastian’.

The demon quickly turned upside down, resting his weigh on his four limbs, his anus fully exposed to his Master’s blue eye. He breathed hard into the blanket as he felt Ciel’s wet tongue enter him, stretching the walls of flesh around it.

‘Mmm…I don’t think I really need to worry about you being well lubricated, you are a demon after all’.

‘This shape I'm currently in is still human’.

‘It’s fine if you can take a bullet in your head a few balls up your ass will be nothing,’ replied the Earl while moving to take the toy he had left apart.

‘Maybe it would be a better experience for me as well, if we proceeded as human beings normally would’. Sebastian wasn’t too eager to take an avoidable pain in the ass.

‘I could tell you a couple of things about how human beings “normally” proceed’.

‘I am guessing your early experiences have influenced your sexual tastes, My Lord’.

‘Sebastian, don’t try your luck with me in this position,’ the child said sitting back behind him, the beads in his hand.

The butler looked at him, his red eyes glowing in the faint light. A teasing smile appeared on his face, ‘Whenever you please…’

The boy pushed the first ball inside silencing him ‘I'm sure you will appreciate it more this way. After all,  you enjoy it better when I am a bit rough’.

‘That’s because…’ the demon inhaled deeply as the boy pushed further into him, ‘You are so delicate that you remind me of a girl’.

Ciel started at the comment, causing the beads to abruptly sink into his servant’s quivering ass. ‘You should watch your tongue, Sebastian’.

A low noise, much like a moan, answered him. The demon could feel his hot flesh clutch against the intruding object into his anus, he breathed to try and relax. _Damn Ciel, he didn’t even put some lubricant on it. How the hell is he expecting me to enjoy this?_

‘This is not for you, I'm doing this for myself. I want to see how you lose control; I want to feel your heat when your body’s on fire and I want your flames to burn me as well’.

Sebastian smirked, ‘How poetic, Young Master’.

‘Open your legs,’ the child coolly replied. When the demon did as he was told, Ciel slid his little figure under Sebastian’s body, so that his crotch was in front of his servant’s face and his own mouth was exactly where he wanted it to be. He licked his lips, pushing his hips upwards to get the message across.

Understanding his Master’s intentions, the butler willingly complied to the unspoken order taking in the boy’s small aroused penis.

Ciel moaned as pure bliss cursed though his body, he closed his eyes letting the other pleasure him. His left hand still holding the lower extremity of his toy, he unexpectedly pushed it a bit further, causing the other to gasp. The kid grinned before licking the tip of Sebastian’s pounding cock, savouring the taste of the salty liquids that were already leaking out. As he heard the other’s breath become irregular and hasty he dared thrust even deeper, until the last bit of the final sphere disappeared inside. He smiled, ‘Sebastian, don’t move your hips, I need to focus’.

‘Y-yess…ah…Master, please…could your put more effort into this…’

Ciel couldn’t avoid a soft laugh escaping his lips, he was teasing him more than usual, yet it was fun. His slow movements kept the other man on the edge while he enjoyed himself. ‘I think you have something to keep your mouth busy with, Sebastian,’ he said breathing hotly onto his servant’s penis before sucking on it.

On his side, the butler was in hell, that little child was slowly torturing him, not even letting him move. It was already hard enough to sustain the slow rhythm of that sinking thing into his ass but adding even more sensation by just so softly touching him in his most sensitive area was actually going to send him to an earlier grave. Well the Undertaker would have been happy at least, he thought with a giggle.

Hearing him laugh Ciel interrupted his work to ask ‘What’s so funny’.

‘Nothing My Lord, I just figured that should I die here our common friend would be quite amused to hear my story’.

Ciel’s eyes narrowed, ‘Funny how you find the time to think about him while you are having sex with me’.

‘My my, aren’t you sounding like you are jealous?’

Instead of replying Ciel bit him, eliciting a short cry more for the surprise than the pain. ‘Shut up, as if, you are _my_ property’.

‘As much as _you_ are _mine_ ,’ the demon stated. He glanced down at his Master before going down on him again. This time he didn’t take chances, Ciel felt his mind slip away as he was drown into a sea of pleasure ‘S-Sebastian! Sebastian!...’

‘Yes, Master, call my name’.

At the very last bit Ciel reminded himself that he wanted to make the other come with him as well so he ordered, ‘Fuck…fuck me, you idiot, I'm gonna c-come soon’.

‘It’s a pleasure’. Sebastian thrusted himself into the boy’s open mouth, riding him while contemporaneously giving him pleasure with his tongue. In a matter of seconds, they were both close to the edge. Ciel felt the world around him shutter and at that very moment he pulled out the beads.

A high-pitched scream left Sebastian’s lips as he came hard into Ciel’s mouth. He, a creature of hell, was now in heaven thanks to his master. Through his contract, he connected his mind to his Master’s to share that intimate moment, enhancing the effect of the orgasms. ‘Ciel…’ he said as pleasure took over both of their bodies and they jointly shook in an uncontrolled way.

When his body finally calmed down Sebastian rolled to his side, taking in deep breaths. Ciel curled up next to him and he instinctively went to hug him. ‘I thought I had told you to not use your powers when you can solve things as a human’.

‘I thought this could be considered an exception, Ciel’

‘Don’t use my name, you are not close enough to me’.

‘I assumed you liked me calling your name,’ he said raising an eyebrow.

‘There is only one moment when I want you to scream my name,’ the other replied. Nevertheless, he turned to face the butler and silently caressed his cheek. ‘You are the best toy to play with that I have ever received, Sebastian’.

 


	2. "Bath" plugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel should really watch his H's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update, this was meant to be written ages ago, it's all fault of my student's duties. I hope to add the rest soon. Enjoy :)

‘Sebastian…Sebastian!’ the Earl screamed from his bathroom, his deep blue eye fixed on the bathtub as he watched the water flow in a spiral into the unhinged hole. ‘Where the hell is that demon?’ he muttered dragging his tired feet on the floor to reach the door of his room. Opening it slightly, he looked at the empty corridor. ‘Sebastian?’ he called again, but the only answer came from silence.

‘I bet he is in the garden playing with some of those bestial creatures he loves so much,’ he sighed and turned back to his bed, lying on top of it. Extending his arm towards the ceiling, he stretched his hand to carefully observe the shining blue stone adorning his finger. It was true that he had suddenly decided to call it an early night for today, but his butler was expected to be at his side whenever needed and instead Ciel was left alone wondering on what to do. Ten minutes later, with still no sign of his demon butler, he decided to proceed on his own, in the end how difficult could it be to wash his body? He was 13 now, he should have been able to care for himself without having to rely on others.

After blocking the hole through which the water could flow out, he rolled up his sleeves and proceeded to work. Careful not to make a mess, he used his tiny and weak arms to raise the buckets filled with water and emptied them into the bathtub. Yet, despite his attempts, he could not manage to avoid a large quantity of water from spilling out dirtying the floor all around.

‘Argh…’ he cried out as he slipped on the wet marble and fell, still fully clothed, into the too much hot water. Quickly he struggled to get out, but the slippery walls of the bathtub, together with the heavily soaked clothes he was wearing made his efforts sloppy and prevented him from getting out. Nor did the fact that the water was still boiling help him focus on his straddling movements.

‘Se-se…’ he was on the point of using his contract to force the butler to his side when he decided that he didn’t want the other to see him in that condition, dead sure that the demon wouldn’t miss the occasion to make silly jokes. No, he was getting out of that mess with his own strength, he was the Phantomhive Earl after all.  
Since he was too distracted by the pain inflicted to his young body by the hot water, he turned to his side and looking deep into the liquid he found the bath plug. Wrapping the string into his small hands he pulled it with all his strength, only to fall backwards as his flesh slipped along the thin metallic chain.

Spitting water all around, he cursed the bath, the bath plug and the demon for not being there. ‘I am not giving up, you know, not in front of a minor issue as empting a filled bathtub…’ He sat down on his knees and with renewed strength he pulled again. This time, using part of his clothes to get more friction, he got the chain to move slightly but the pressure down the hole was too much and the plug broke. Due to the reaction force he was sent flying backwards again, but unfortunately this time he violently hit his head on the white wall of the bathtub and slowly slid downwards along it. ‘Shit…’ was the last thing he managed to say before everything went black and he sunk into the water, breathing in soap and bubbles.

 

* * *

 

 

Hundreds of feet away Sebastian snapped his head up, focusing his glowing red eyes on his Master’s window. His pupils narrowed as he felt the kid lose consciousness, in the bathtub of all places! What on Earth was he trying to do? Drown himself before Sebastian could consume his soul? The demon absolutely would not allow it; he was there to protect his Master from all dangers, including his very own self.

‘Excuse me Miss, it appears that there is an urgent matter that requires my attention,’ he sweetly said to the female cat he was holding tightly on his chest before placing her down. Then in the blink of an eye, he materialised into his Master’s bathroom, looking at the unconscious child. He lifted him out of the water and gave him some good spanks on his back to help him cough out the water.

A tremble shook Ciel’s body as he regained consciousness, ‘S-ssebatian?...’

‘Young Master, I'm surprised that all of a sudden you decided to truncate our contract by sending your unholy soul to the afterlife,’ the demon grinned.

‘You bastard…ugh…I didnn…’ a sudden cough caused him to violently shake, water flowing out of his lungs causing his speech to become slurred. ‘…The bath…the butt plug…damn, a new one… you…fucking…cats…ah’.

He was stopped in his blabbering by Sebastian’s hand raising up his chin to look into his eyes. ‘What is it Master? Please tell me what you require of me?’ He said, his breath temptingly lingering on the child’s lips.

‘Bastard…lettmego…ouch…I need a good…fuck…the soap…’ Ciel’s thoughts were becoming more and more incoherent as the heat he had just been exposed too was taking a tool on his body. ‘I'm burning, please…I need…too hot…’

‘I see. Just for this once I shall refrain from teasing you and make sure you get into bed safely,’ Sebastian replied just before Ciel slipped out of consciousness again, not before saying, ‘You useless butler…’

The demon smiled at the child’s senseless face and proceeded at washing him with cold water and drying his reddened skin, then he placed him to rest into soft and fresh linens in order to avoid the risk of him catching a fever. After everything was done he went back to clean the bath and upon noticing that the bath plug was effectively broken he smirked. ‘A new butt plug, ne? Then a new one you shall have, Bocchan’. And as he said so his crimson eyes darkened to the deepest shades of red.


End file.
